False Liberation
Has been made into a story on TheArgentFish's blogs, as well. i saw atomic blonde ok?? "I ran, I ran so far away" A young hybrid's description of Aconcagua's rebellion... My mother and I were on our way through the former small town known as Possibility. Nowadays, that long-ago hamlet that acted as a buffer zone is a city known for its public executions. We had heard about Aconcagua, the MudWing-RainWing hybrid that yearned for social justice among Pyrrhia, and the sickness that he carried with him. It didn't matter much to us. We were on our own quest for justice. That's when some SkyWing - young, skinny thing with a high-pitch voice - came running in. We recognized her as one of the mayoral candidates. She was clearly happy about what she said. "Aconcagua has killed Queen Flamingo! He's won!" Some of the townsfolk cheered at this. I noticed the ones that did were hybrids of some sort. That's when my mother and I made a run for it. We wanted to get to our destination faster, before he struck the SkyWing Kingdom, and we did. When we reached the kingdom of judgemental red dragons, everything was calm. I may or may not have picked up a certain lady, and my mother may or may not have gotten drunk once or twice. Everything went according to plan...well, we thought it did. The dragoness I screwed may or may not have been someone related to me via the SkyWing king - hey, I didn't know that when we did it, at least. Queen Jasper had declared a national crisis. Keep in mind the queen didn't know we were here, my mother and I. She didn't know that I was the son of her husband from a small incident that occured before their marriage. King Empyrean kept us hidden, letting us sleep in the lower levels of the palace with the servants. I didn't know he and his dragons would find their way to this Kingdom overnight. I thought that maybe it would take awhile for him to conquer the rest of the RainWing Kingdom and then the MudWing Kingdom. That gory worm found loyalty in a lot of the RainWings and in plenty of the MudWings, who didn't want to be seen as "family-oriented pig-faced dragons" anymore. The SkyWings went down after a week of fighting. My mother and I were among their numbers, and for once I felt proud to have the blood of these dragons in my veins. But now the SkyWings are gone - most of them, at least. I fled after he took a few friends I had made, a dangerous scroll in talon. My mother and I found our relatives in the IceWing Kingdom and managed to hide there. I've lost so much, but New Pyrrhia TAF = TheArgentFish JTS = JuniperTheSkyWing {16/20} Supreme Talon Aconcagua leads us proudly; we follow every command he gives! Obey him or face the bloodied wrath. The Chosen Talon This dragon was chosen to succeed Aconcagua, but we know that he rules New Pyrrhia eternally! Ambassador The Ambassador is a diplomat; he or she speaks to the other Continents and enforces our dominance. The People The people run the nation and, in Aconcagua's eyes, are all equal. They owe him their utmost loyalty. The Dragonets These are the young of our nation. Protection and education of these precious lives is crucial. The Oppressed (They do not count as members of Aconcagua's group.) Cursed are these outcasts, for they oppress Aconcagua's idealogy. If they are seen they may be captured and then executed by the people. The Lone Wanderers {0/20} Those that wander the what used to be the old Pyrrhia. Some of them are hunted and some of them are hidden. They rarely have any affiliation to each other, some think they're the last dragons left in this wasteland. Survivors Those that aren't indoctrinated into Aconcagua's society. They aren't really fugitives - actually, the New Pyrrhians ignore them - but some of them still try to revive the old Pyrrhia's ideals, usually with failure. Rules For all factions, that is. I. Only 4 animuses are allowed, 3 in Aconcagua's group and 1 among the wanderers. II. You are allowed to have a character that is from the old Pyrrhia but don't expect there to be a rebellion against Aconcagua...yet. III. Ask permission before killing someone's character. IV. First come, first serve. I can reserve you a spot, though. Joining Simply copy and paste. Name: Username: Gender: Species: Group + Rank: Personality + Appearance: Animus?: Hybrid?: Enjoy your stay. Most importantly, don't get infected.